False Heroine
by Daft Strangus
Summary: A prank by Draco, seems harmless but it awoke the truth, now the false heroine and the true hero must join to slay the eternal evil. AU
1. Chapter 1

The False Heroine

Harry and Ron were running to meet up with Hermione at lunch, in the Great Hall. They sat down opposite Hermione and Ginny. Neville started talking to Harry about maybe teaching him some more spells for DADA. Ron was talking to Ginny about quidditch. Hermione was reading a book. No one noticed Draco walk over to the group, until he spoke.

"Hello Potter what's the excuse this time for hanging around you unders. You of all people should know better." Draco spoke with venom in his voice.

"The only unders I see here is you Malfoy, these guys are you betters, so show some respect." Harry replied in a unnerving calm demeanour. Instead of replying with his famous "I'll get you for that Potter" Draco just walked off. What no one saw was Goyle pour a potion into Harry's pumpkin juice.

"What's he planning?" Ron asked Harry after Draco left

"I don't know." Harry answered after taking a drink from his cup.

They five left the thought and started talking and eating again. After awhile Harry started to feel really unwell. "Guys, I'm not feeling well, I'll go lie down in the dormitory. See ya."

"See ya Harry." They all said in unison.

"So, Ginny. What do ya thinks wrong with Harry?"

"Don't know, Herm's. Could be a life threatening tumour for all we know.

"Yeah, any way we gotta go."

"Ron, Neville we gotta go, we got Charms." Both the Boys nodded.

"Bye Ginny."

"Bye guys."

When they got to Charms they noticed that Harry wasn't there, they presumed that he was still asleep. They sat down in their usual places. Flitwick was standing on his desk waiting for every on to settle. "Now class will be learning the Cloud of Darkness Charm. It is used to hide everything in the set area by clouding the area in darkness but is easily found due to people searching through it, and it so dark that it cannot be light, any human eyes can't see through it and no amount of Magic can lighten it. The charm is spoken Darkolos. You must have the dimensions of the area in your head, like the books in front of you, try to enshroud them in darkness."

Hermione being Hermione got it after her second try. She helped Neville who had trouble casting it but after a few minutes he was doing it like it was nothing. Flitwick spoke up again "Now the way to disperse the cloud is Likolos. You simply point your wand in the direction of the cloud and it will disappear. Class dismissed"

Hermione, Ron and Neville walked out of the class room, they headed to the Gryffindor common room. When they got to the fat lady they spoke the password (Light in Darkness). They separated, Hermione went up to her dormitory. Ron and Neville made their way to the boy's dorm. When Ron looked in the boy's Dorm he saw a girl sleeping on Harry's bed, she had waist length black hair, glasses rested on her face, her body was thin, but filled out were needed and her skin had an olive tan to it but it was very hard for Ron to tell under all those robes. Ron stopped in the door way, he just stared at the girl. Neville walked in saw the girl and he to stared at her. They were standing there for a few minutes staring at this girl sleeping in Harry's bed. Hermione walked over to the boy's dorm to see what was taking them so long, when she got there she saw Ron and Neville just standing there.

She walked up to them, "Hey Ron, what you looking at?"

Ron startled by the voice, turned around to see Hermione there. "There's a girl in Harry's bed but we've never seen her before."

"Really, let me see." Hermione asked inquisitively.

Hermione pushed past Ron and Neville, walked up to the girl, lightly shook her awake. The girl mumbled "Ron's crazy about you" and rolled over, Ron blushed at this but Hermione didn't see. Hermione shook her again. The girl spoke "What do you want?" In an annoyed voice, the girl was still very sleepy.

"Um, who are you?" Ron asked

"What, already forgotten Ron?" The girl asked rolling over to look at them

"No he hasn't, we've never seen you before." Hermione defended

"Not you to Hermione, is everyone losing their memories." She grumbled, while sitting up "Or it could just be Voldemort playing with my head again." Everyone flinched at the name.

Then something clicked in Neville's brain "Harry, is that you?"

"Finally, someone remembers." The girl answered flinging herself down on the bed again.

"Harry, you do realise that your body has changed." Neville said

"How has it changed Neville, my boy?" The girl asked sitting up again, giggling.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Datanotes:

Please review, no flames or you will be hunted down by me underlings and force feed fruit

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or Co.


	2. Chapter 2

Neville did a simple charm that conjured a large mirror for the girl to look in. The girl got up, her robes hung very loose on her, she walked over to the mirror. Then you heard a unearthly scream come from the girl, she stumbled back and sat in a ball on the ground mumbling something along the lines of, "This can't be happening, this can't be happening." Neville, Ron and Hermione went over to the girl and sat down beside her. The girl looked up at them. She stared into their eyes, she saw the truth. She immediately latched onto Neville and started crying onto his shoulder.

Neville just put his arms around the girl. Rubbing her back, when she stopped she asked "It is true isn't it?" Neville just nodded. The girl put her head down on his shoulder. Ron and Hermione looked at the girl, the girl had been Harry. But what had happened?

When the girl let go of Neville, she said "Lucky, we have a free now." She got up to go, her robes nearly fell off but she caught them and pulled them back up. She turned to Hermione "Could, you help me?" Hermione nodded.

Hermione and the girl walked off, they can back a bit later. Hermione's clothes were a bit tight on the girl but she didn't care. "Harry, what should we call you? I'm guessing you don't want to be called Harry, like this." The girl nodded. Everyone sat on Harry's bed, for a few minutes of silence everyone thought until Neville spoke up "Hey Harry, what about Heather Potter." When the girl heard that her face immediately brighten up, she jumped at Neville and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Thanks for the name Nev'." Heather said when she released him, for some random reason she started to play with Neville's hair. Hermione looked at her questioningly, when Heather saw the look she immediately withdrew her hand, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks, much to Neville's disappointment.

"I guess we should go see Dumbledore about this, shouldn't we Heather." Ron said getting up, they all got up off Harry's bed, went down to the common room, they went through the portal. The group walk through the halls to Dumbledore's office, many of the male population stared at Heather(Remember she is Harry), she was so nervous about people staring at her that she grabbed Neville's hand, he looked down at her hand holding his, she smile nervously at him. He just smiled back and held her hand till Dumbledore's office. When they got outside the Stone Gargoyle, Heather spoke the password "Lemon Warheads."(I love the Warhead lollies) The others just looked at Heather, she shrugged. They walked into Dumbledore's office, "Lemon Drop?" Dumbledore offered, all but Heather refused. Heather took one and popped it in her mouth. The others just looked at her.

"What? I've grown found of them, the amount of times I've been in here." Heather spoke.

Dumbledore just look at the new girl. "I don't believe I've meet you. Ma'am."

"Dumbledore, would you believe if I said that she was Harry?" Ron asked the Headmaster

"No, for I don't believe someone can change gender in one class." The headmaster replied

"He wasn't with us in Charms, he wasn't feeling well. We went back to the Common Room, and we found her in Harry's bed. And she can still show you the scar." Hermione explained, Dumbledore nodded. Heather lifted up her fringe to show the scar, it was still there.

"Hello Harry..." Dumbledore started but was interrupted by Heather

"It's actually Heather Potter, now. I don't want to be called Harry in this form." Dumbledore nodded

"Very well Heather. I trust that you can get by on your own. And I'll make the appropriate changes. There will be an extra bed in the Girl's dorm with some pyjamas on it."

"Thank you Headmaster." They said in unison. They got up and started to leave.

"Oh, and Heather, tomorrow I'll arrange for you four to go shopping for new clothes. And take the rest of the day off." Dumbledore yelled before the door closed as the four walked out.

After walking for awhile Ron remembered something "Hermione, what did he mean by the four of us go shopping. I thought only Heather would have to?"

"No Ron, a girl needs many opinions, male and female, and we'll need yours and Neville's strength to carry all the bags." Hermione answered, both Ron and Neville blanched at the idea of carrying bags and going shopping for clothes for a whole day.

"Hey Nev' lets go to Library. I got some spells I want to study." Heather said will pulling Neville along by his hand.

"You know, Herm'. If I didn't know Heather was Harry, I would say they look cute together."

"Yeah, your right Ron." Hermione replied

**At the Library**

Neville is just sitting there looking at Heather while she's going through books on Defence spells, she has her head in a book, she looks up at Neville. "You know Nev'. You should really read this book." Neville just smiles and nods. Heather gets up and sits beside him. She whispers "We could practice in the Room of Requirement. If you wanted?" Neville nods and gets up.

Heather puts the book back on the shelf, they both were walking down to the Room of Requirement but on the way they were intercepted by Draco and group. "Look, it's the loser patrol." Draco smirked

Heather and Neville just kept walking, this angered Draco. "Hey, I'm talking to you."

"Malfoy, do you think we care about you?" Neville retorted

This angered Draco further. Then Draco and group cast several curses at the two, Heather managed to block some of the curses with a shield but Neville was hit, he fell to the ground.

Crabbe and Goyle picked him up, stood him against the wall, so he could watch what was happening. Heather was outnumbered six to one but she still fought, she took down four before she lost her wand. Draco and Blaise wands still pointed at her, she had backed up against the wall.

So they pelted her with spells, Blaise even encased her in a Cloud of Darkness. Neville could hear a whimpering coming from inside the cloud. Neville was so enraged, he felt a power built up in him. The curse on him suddenly gave way to the power inside Neville. He then cast a wandless _bombarda_ on both Draco and Blaise sending them straight into the wall knocking them out. Neville then wandlessly dissipated the cloud of Darkness to reveal a battered Heather, she was crying from the pain, her tears mixed with the blood pooling below her.

Neville then tenderly picked up Heather and her wand, he took her down to the Hospital wing, with Heather crying on his shoulder the whole way, some of her cuts healing on the way down.

**The next morning**

Heather woke up to see a sleeping Neville in the chair beside her bed. She tried to get up but the pain from yesterday was to terrible, so she lay back on her bed. She rolled over so she could look at Neville without hurting herself.

Neville woke to the sound of giggling, he saw Heather looking at him, giggling. He sat up straight in the chair. "What's so funny?"

"I don't know, maybe because you looked cute sleeping like that," Heather said while blushing. Now it was Neville's turn to laugh. "Who's come to visit me?"

"Just Hermione, Ron and Ginny," Heather looked confused at why Ginny would visit "I told her, she needs to know were the great and famous Harry Potter went, and you trust her."

"Thanks Nev'," Heather replied "Don't we have to go shopping today." Neville nodded, Heather's face immediately brightened, forgetting about what happened yesterday.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Datanotes:

Please review, no flames or you will be hunted down by me underlings and force feed fruit

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or Co.


	3. Chapter 3

**After the Day of Shopping**

Everyone was sitting in the hall for breakfast, some Ravenclaws came rushing in because they just couldn't put down their books. Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement, he was about to speak when the doors burst open, a man in a long, flowing cloak ran through the doors. His two guns roaring at what ever was following him. He ran to a nearby table and tipped it over, acting as a protection wall. He pushed the doors shut, and jumped behind the tipped table.

All the students just looked at him, he smiled warily back. His eyes looked over all the hall, but then his eyes fell on one and stopped. "You," He pointed at the girl "Come here."

The girl walked over, he reached around to his back and pulled out two extra guns. He throw them over to the girl. "Help me Heather."

Heather missed the use of her name, and wielded the guns, pointing at the door. The doors shuddered and gave way to a beast the size of two men, it was glowing with an internal fire, a large sword in it hands. It roared at all that were present. All the students fled to the teachers table.

The man started shooting the Beast, each bullet connected, forcing the beast back. The Heather getting over her shock also started firing, most of her shots connected but some still missed. The beast charged through the barrage of bullets, it's sword came crashing down on the table, missing both the man and Heather.

Heather began to run, but mid run she jumped away from the beast chasing her, twisted in the air and took a crack shot at the beast. Everything went in slow motion after the bullet left the chamber but the bullet had a white glow to it. The glowing bullet flew towards the beast, missing the arm that was coming down and went straight through the head of it, ripping it's brain apart and disintegrating the body, even the sword.

A glow enveloped Heather after she killed the demon, raising her off the ground. Her clothes began to change to a short pleated skirt, a crop top, some fingerless gloves. A long flowing robe, two large symbols adorned the back, runes circled the end of the sleeves. Her hair grew down to her waist, a long piece of fabric compacted at lest 1.5 foot of the hair together. Combat boots appeared on her feet.

While she was falling to the ground, Neville ran to her, the man just walked up to her. When she hit the ground all the students started to move back to their tables.

Neville picked her up off the ground and sat her on a bench. "Hey Heath', how are you?"

"I fell odd and light headed."

"That's usual went a new Gun Mage is found." Said the man walking up

"What's a Gun Mage, and who are you?" Neville asked, while he held on to a dizzy Heather

"Heather, look at me. Remember me." She looked into his eyes, a flashback of her past came to her.

(Cue Bright flash, and black and white colour)

Albus stood over a whimpering Lily, he was dressed up as Voldemort. He cast the Avada Kadava on her, her body went limp. He stood over a baby girl, he laughed at the innocence of the baby, he cast a ancient spell, it was looked exactly like the killing curse on her, her body began to change, a scar appeared on her head.

Albus knew this was the perfect trick, everyone thought it was Voldemort but no, Voldemort was somewhere else getting killed. He heard a roar, beside him, a bullet just nicked his outstretched arm. Albus turned to see the attacker, it was the man "Why are you here Damian?"

"I should ask you the same question Albus."

"This is none of your business, leave."

"If I do, I'm taking the child."

"No you shan't." Albus roared sending the killing curse at Damian

"Alright, but remember this, you reap what you sow." With a flash he disappeared just before the curse struck.

(Another bright flash and back to present world)

"Damian." She asked hesitantly

"Yes, it me."

She jumped up and hugged him "Thank you for trying to protect me."

"Your welcome." He whispered back

"Now, will you all calm down, Heather come to my office."

"No old man, I've had enough." She stalked closer to him, he backed off trying to get away "Ooh no you don't." She levelled her gun at him fired but this time, metal pegs came out and trapped Dumbledore against the wall. The teachers went to help him

"Don't help him," The teachers tried to speak "You want to know why?" Nods came from all around, she still had her gun trained on him "He killed my family," Gasps came from all around "He killed them because he knew the real boy-who-lived couldn't handle the pressure. He wanted to make a false hero to hide the real one." She turns to all in the hall

"And has anyone wondered where the golden boy is, you know, protector of the stone, slayer of Basilisks, winner of the tri-wizard cup. Hum. Well, she standing right in front of you." Gasps ran through the crowd like yawns at a Beetles concert. "He cursed me, not the killing curse but an ancient one that only leaves a lightning scar and changes the gender of the victim. It requires a powerful spell caster, the only ones capable are Voldemort, Dumbledore and me." She gave a smile that could chill people to the bone "Now, who wants to see a female Dumbledore." All the Slytherins smiled with anticipation while the other house just had blank looks "Sextarus Pivous." She bellowed, the spell erupted from the end of her gun. It was the same colour as the killing curse. It struck the old man, I mean woman, her body began to change, a lightning bolt scar appeared on her head. Heather just smirked and holstered her guns and started walking off with Neville and Damian.

She turns around again "Professor McGonagall, could I retrieve my sword from the Headmasters office."

"Of course, you know the password." Heather turned around and started for the doors again.

"And Draco, thanks for the potion it only ever comes every 100 years." She yelled back to the hall

She left through the doors, leaving the staff to deal with a female Dumbledore, a shocked hall and a blushing Draco because of all the stares he was receiving. Hermione, Ron and Ginny quickly left after the three.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Datanotes:

Please review, no flames or you will be hunted down by me underlings and force feed fruit

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or Co.


	4. Chapter 4

**In Dumbledore's office**

Heather was standing in the middle of the room, holding the sword she summoned during her 2nd year, a smile came to her lips at the memories. Neville came up beside her, "So that's the sword. Is it really yours?"

"No." She whispered, She then turned to Neville "It's yours. When I pulled it out of the hat, it whispered to me 'You aren't the true one but you are the messenger' and then the sword dropped out." She smiled at Neville "Gave me a nasty bump on the head too." Damian chuckled

"So, here it is." She handed the sword over to Neville. Neville held the sword in one hand, it seemed light as a feather, he gave it a few swings. To the people watching, it looked like he was a sword master. A dark glow surrounded him, dark armour plating latched on to him, the sword turned to a near pitch black. When the glow receded, Neville moved his body, the armour actually bent with his skin, so it did nothing to hinder his flexibility. Hermione, Ron and Ginny had just walked in.

"A dark knight!" Hermione gasped "I've read about them, they're classified as dark wizards."

"And what am I classified as Herm'. I'm a Gun Mage."

"They are also classified as dark wizards, same for berserkers, mystic knights and black ninjas."

Damian decided to speak up "Remember, it is not the class, it is how you act. For example, Ron, Ginny, your family is classified as light." Nods came from both "But you have a history of berserkers running in your veins. And Miss Granger, your family has been traced back to Japan, they were a family of Ninjas, you are the first one to gain magic. Luckily I have friends that can help train you. If you want to accept." All heads nodded "Right, let's get outta here."

All the friends joined hands and disappeared in a flash. They all reappeared on a plain. In front of them stood two men and a woman. You could tell which taught which, the woman was clad in black armour, one of the men have a wolf pelt on him, simple clothe pants and two giant axes in his hands, the last man was clad in black cloth.

"Neville, this is Selena, she will be teaching you,"Selena walked up beside Neville, and they both disappeared in a flash "This is Rolf, he will be teaching up Ron and Ginny." Rolf walked up to both Weasleys and all three disappeared in a flash "And Hermione, this is Yazua, he is your teacher." Yazua walked beside Hermione and they also disappeared "And I will be teaching up Heather."

"When will I see them next?"

"In no time at all."

**6 months later after all the training was completed**

Heather and Damian appeared, then Neville and Selena, next was Hermione and Yazua and finally Ron, Ginny and Rolf. The five students had changed completely.

Heather had gained a bit more muscle, height and curves to her body, Neville's muscle mass had slightly but he had rocketed up in height, Hermione looked like nothing had been gained on her body except the tiny gain in muscle, she was clad in black to, Ron and Ginny had changed the most, they both only had clothe pants on, but Ginny had a clothe crop top on too, they had both gained muscle mass to extreme proportions, Ginny's muscles could rival Miss Universe's. Ron's would outstrip Mr Universe's, both had wolf pelt on their backs, the former wolf head resting on theirs.

"Excellent, your all finished your training. It's time to go back to the world you left." The other three trainers disappeared in a flash "I have a legend for you, it is said that if you snap your wands here that the cores will empower your body ten fold."

Upon hearing this, Heather snapped it even when it was in her pocket, a black Phoenix flew out and went straight into her body, she felt power course through her. "I works!" The others made no hesitation in snapping their wands, creatures that their wand cores were taken from plunged into their bodies.

"Good, now lets go back to the great hall, were we started this whole thing." The group held hands except for Damian "This is your fight, not mine." Nods came from all, then the flash took them.

**In the Great Hall**

All the students were eating, the staff looked worried, because of Voldemort's rising. But the female Albus was silently raging because of what happened six months ago. All was normal until a pure, white flash appeared in front of the teachers table.

The group consisted of two scantily clad, musclily individuals with axes in their hands and wolf pelt on them, another figure clad only in black, another had a black sword and was clad in black armour but the last one, The female Albus remembered only to well.

"Hello Heather."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Data Notes:

Please review, no flames or you will be hunted down by me underlings and force feed fruit

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or Co.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello Albus." She had a joy in her voice.

"And who are these with you?"

"Now Albus, is that anyway to speak to a friend, so obviously you remember Neville "The black armour clad figure bowed very deeply but laughed on the way up "Ron and Ginny" The two with the wolf pelt were juggling their axes to each other but each said hi when they heard their name "And the local book worm Hermione." The black clad warrior removed her head mask and brown hair fell out, she then decided to jump between the axes that were being juggled. Neville was just roaring in laughter at seeing the two red heads juggling axes and Hermione jumping between them. Everyone else were just staring at the feat. Because the axes and Hermione were moving at near impossible speeds.

Then Heather turned around "Oh, come on guys. Stop mucking around I'm trying to be serious." The two Weasleys stopped juggling, Hermione pouted and said "But I was having fun."

"Had to ruin the fun now darling." Neville pouted

"Don't you dare try to pull that on me Nev' cause I an't folding." After a few minutes, she gives Neville a passionate kiss, after she finished "Oh what the hell,You guys can continue." Three cheers were heard. Ron and Ginny started juggling again and Hermione after getting the rhythm of it started jumping between the axes again. Then Ron and Ginny decided to up the pace a bit, Hermione kept jumping, this was nothing compared to what she had to do in training. Even know the speeds were blinding to any who watched.

Suddenly one of the axes went flying from the juggling. All turned to see the axe blade less then an inch away from the man neck. "What do you want?" Neville bellowed

"D.. Death Ea... Eaters a...attcking Hogwarts." The man regaining his composure "You-know-who is with them." When this was heard, Hermione suddenly appeared beside him and the axe was know in the hand of Ron.

"Alright, everyone stay here. We got some killing to do." Ron bellowed, his voice sounded like an orks.

The five simply walked out of the hall, all just stared at the five but obeyed their orders. And to surprise them at the least, the teachers never moved a muscle. Once the five exited the castle, they stood in front of the main doors, they looked up at the castle, they saw the heads of student s and teachers watching them and the evil army in front of them.

A laugh that chilled the bones of all in the castle sounded "Five kids, five kids. So this is Dumbledore's great defence. Dark class wizards to be exact, now why would the old man." He was interrupted

"Old woman, I turned him in to a woman six months ago and he an't going to be changing back soon."

"Really, can I see?" Heather nodded

She muttered a spell, now on a giant silver fog she showed the sequence of event that turned Dumbledore into a woman.

"So your Harry, I can't believe that sick son of a bitch. He did that only for personal gain, I can't believe that. But I gotta battle, so how 'bout it."

"Fine by me." Slipping in to a battle stance "Let's rumble."

A mighty roar were heard from both Ron and Ginny and they charged the Death Eater, the Des attacked fell to their blades, the speed was unreadable, path unknown, mission known: To kill all Death Eaters.

A different type of roar was heard, the roar of Heather's bullets ripping the DEs apart but some bullets were more powerful and caused some DEs to explode.

The singing of a blade was heard as Nevilles blade found necks, heads and torsos. The blood splattered all over him and his blade but his blade seemed to sing a song of death when it killed someone

But the last had no sound, it melted into and from the shadows killing a lest a quarter of the army, Hermione's blades were silent and if it didn't quiet kill some one the poison would. Most of the inner circle fell to her blades.

Most of the army destroied, deaths raining around him. He saw a figure of pure black armour striding towards him. Voldemort simply raised his wand and said "Avada Kedava." The green jet of light flew towards the person, but Heather jumped in the way. It struck her, her body was caught by the figure, a tear escaped his eyes "Go, but remember Good can only defeat evil." The man shared one last kiss with Heather. When he had laied her down, another tear escaped his eye, a soft white glow surrounded him, his armour changed, it was now a pure white. His sword expelled the darkness within it and glowed a heavenly white. The figure spoke.

"I am Neville Longbottom, Paladin of the White Light. Husband of Heather Pottor-Longbottom, Gun Mage of the White Light. Now I shall take your due." His voice raised a little "Your life is Ended!" His sword was swung and a white blade flew from the sword and cleaved Voldemort's soul from the earth, shattering it. Separate angels flew down and delivered them to hell.

The rest of the army was demolished in a matter of seconds. But Neville held onto Heather the whole time, he held his hand on her head, a white glow enveloped them both. Everyone watched, then they say her chest raise. Her eyes opened to the sight of her husband. "Thank you Nev'."

"No more then I can thank you my angel."

The both got up and rejoined their other friends, then the five disappeared. Leaving the rest to tell the truth to the world.

**12 years later**

On board a train is four kids. Two with brilliant green eyes, both have twin guns by their side. One with red hair, she was lecturing her friends again. She had two axes strapped on her back and small blades hidened aroung his body. The last one had red hair also but was very quiet. Just listening to her friends, she two had axes on her back.

They were Jullian and Jack Longbottom, Cecil Weasley and the last was Raia Wallace daughter of Ginny Weasley-Wallace.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Data Notes:

Ok That's the end, Time to start the next one.

Please review, no flames or you will be hunted down by me underlings and force feed fruit

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or Co.


End file.
